buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ShellBullet/New York Regionals Top 8!!!!
Hey guys and gals, Shell here today with great news!!! I was able to make it to New York with 4 friends for Regionals. It was so much fun there with my friends and the other players I met were also awesome!!! We almost didn't make it there because a tire blew on my car and I had no spare, so we had to get my car towed back to my house and we used one of my friends Mom let us use her truck to get there. We arrived in New York at 4am and had Vanguard in 3 hours. I didnt make it past round 3 in Vanguard :-p and of the 5 of us only 1 person made it to round 7. I didn''t care because Vanguard isn't my primary focus(just wanted the mat and promos XD). 'However, I now consider my self a Ninja Master because I made Top 8 at the New York Regional Yesterday with Katana Ninja! ' The tournament environment was very intense and I didn't have a single easy match. I played Ancient World Round 1 and barely won the match by 1-2 life each round(my worst match up by far). Round 2 I played a 72 pillar deck mixed with Wizards and it was very good, in one turn he dealt me 4 damage then OTK'd me with Diabolical Hardcore, Solomons 1st Volume, then a follow up Hardcore. I was pretty mad at that and intensified my focus in order to clench the next to rounds easily. Round 3 I had to play against a friend of mine from my shop using a Dragon Knight Burn deck, he dealt me 8 damage in one turn but I still managed to win the round. We ultimately went to round 3 but I prevailed excepting the burn damage and blocking every attack. It sucked kicking out a friend but I really wanted to win because I was paired down :-p. Round 4 I played against Dungeon World and Barely lost in Round 3. I was frustrated because I lost due to the fact that I miss played, instead of buddy calling to the right(Like I usually do) I called to the center and used Shiden's effect drawing into a Onimaru with my opponents center wide open smh, so I couldn't deal the final 3 damage to end him. In order to continue I had to get over this and re-focus myself and own up to my mistake(that wont ever happen again). Round 5 I had to play a 72 pillar deck which was my first person I 2-0'd wasn't easy so I wont down play him. Round 6 I had to play against Skull Warriors and we really didn't wanna play each other because we wanted all Katana to make to Top 8, but I completely controlled him and 2-0'd him. Made it to top 8 and lost in the first round Xd, I link attacked for 6 to end the game and my opponent casts a null to gain life, I activate Star crusher!! and his Glory seeker checked a spell and bailed him out =.= with no cards left in hand I lost. Overall it was a great experience and I cant wait until next year! The level of ability of all the players I played was near pro, I didn't play a single bumb/scrub/idiot/etc. My deck list(since bushi May post it anyway) remember this deck is based on my playstyle and may not work for everyone Here's my deck list: Deck Name- Assassinate Mode Buddy- Electron Ninja Shiden ***Monsters*** 4X Shiden 4X Tsukikage 3X Tsukikage Blademaster 4X Yamigarasu 2X Tempest Garo-ou 2x Agent Ninja Linzo 2X Superior Strength ***Spells*** 2X Art of body Replacement 3X Hades Fall 4X Clear Serenity 4X Oborogenbu 3X Geppakugiri 4X Snake Gaze ***Items*** 4X Heavenly Swords Onimaru ***Impacts*** 3X Lethal Formation 1X Star Crusher 1X Shooting Star ***Side Board*** 3X Half kill 1X Hades Fall 2X Purgatory Ninja 1X Slashing Asura 1X Moon Fang 2X Item Blasting Category:Blog posts